


Grabbing the Bull by the Horns

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Choking, Clothed Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, Gratuitous Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Belphegor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: Another request for a member of my Discord server!Belphie wakes up from a nap with MC in a mood and gets a bit more than he bargained for, but it wouldn't be as fun without a few twists or turn right?Hope you all enjoy!Reader insert is not my forte, I'm trying to get better at it so I hope you guys can forgive me if it's not as good as my other fics ^^;
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Grabbing the Bull by the Horns

Belphie and (Y/N) had a bit of an understanding at this point in the exchange program. At times when the Avatar of Sloth found himself on the verge of sleep but unable to drift off, he would often find himself at the human’s door, hoping she would let him in to cuddle until he could finally drift off to sleep. It was becoming such a reoccurring event that Belphie didn’t need to knock or ask permission and when he wasn’t in her bed when she woke up, (Y/N) found herself wondering if Belphie was sick or dying. This time though, things were different.

The Avatar of Sloth woke up, refreshed as ever whenever he slept with (Y/N), but something was off. Belphie couldn’t quite remember the dream he was having, but judging on just how hard he was, it must’ve been a good one. He’d had his arm around her waist, spooning her like usual, but his hips seemed to have a mind of their own. He ground his hips into (Y/N)’s backside once more, groaning softly at the plush feeling of her ass rubbing at his rigid length. (Y/N) had stirred only a little bit before Belphie got himself under control and slowed his movements to a softer, more controlled rutting of his hips instead of the wild grinding he’d started with.

Even though grinding his length into (Y/N) was providing him with some feeling, it wasn’t enough for the youngest demon. Belphie found himself growing more and more greedy the more he ground his hips into (Y/N)’s ass. Feeling brave, he moved his hand that was wrapped around (Y/N)’s waist under her sleep shirt and up to feel at her breasts. Once his fingertips met the soft, supple flesh of her breast, Belphie felt like he was in heaven once again. A soft groan sounded from his throat as he kneaded at the meat of (Y/N)’s boob softly, his fingers swiping over her nipple every now again.

As his motions continued, Belphie could tell that (Y/N)’s body was beginning to react. Her nipples had hardened from his continuous teasing and her own hips began to push back into Belphie’s, even if she wasn’t consciously doing it. It was at her body’s willingness to reciprocate that a lightbulb went off in Belphie’s mind.

The seventh born removed his hand from (Y/N)’s breast, making her whine in her sleep at the loss, and trailed his fingertips down the length of her torso until they brushed at the waistband of her panties. Belphie chuckled at her body’s reaction to his teasing, her ass once again grinding back into him until he’d dipped his fingers under the elastic of her panties. As he dipped further in, a quiet groan left him at the wetness he’d found there, and his cock twitched in his sweatpants at this new found knowledge.

Finding (Y/N) wet at just teasing her broke something inside Belphie and the demon found himself not caring if she woke up or not. His fingers quickly went to work, hoping to prep her enough to where he could fuck her, but if he did, then she was sure to wake up. Pushing that little thought from his mind, Belphie pressed the tip of his index finger to (Y/N)’s clit, applying the smallest amount of pressure to the nub to get a base reaction from her. (Y/N) had sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling, grumbling a little and shifting in Belphie’s hold. Based on her reaction, Belphie gathered that his human was particularly sensitive, and he was over the moon at this finding.

Resuming his work, Belphie applied more pressure to her clit, rubbing over the sensitive nub softly while his middle and ring fingers traced over her folds. At the feeling of her wetness, a cat-like trill made it past his lips, his own arousal twitching and leaking in his pants from anticipation. He continued to tease at (Y/N)’s cunt, his middle finger catching at her entrance, just barely dipping into her before leaving to trace back over her lower lips. The more he teased at her hole, the needier and louder (Y/N) got. It was almost to the point that Belphie thought she’d woken up and just hadn’t said anything, but upon further inspection, her eyes were still very much closed.

Belphie shrugged to himself slight before he truly went to work. He’d resigned to quit his teasing and to just go for it. Belphie dipped his finger into (Y/N)’s entrance, groaning softly at how tightly her pussy was gripping just one of his fingers. The archdemon waited a moment and listened to the human’s breathing, waiting for it to even back out and for her to fall back into a deeper sleeper before continuing his work. Being as careful as he could, Belphie slowly began to thrust his middle finger in and out of (Y/N)’s entrance, his index finger still working her clit as he went.

As he continued, Belphie found himself losing focus on keeping (Y/N) asleep and instead, his actions grew hasty as he worked her cunt open for him. His mind went on one singular track and that was stuffing his cock into her. Unfortunately, that one track mind caused his movements to grow rougher and rougher and once he’d slipped his ring finger into (Y/N)’s hole, she’d woken up.

A broken moan sounded from (Y/N)’s throat, her brain still foggy from sleep as the full force of the pleasure Belphie was providing her came crashing into her. Her body shuddered at the feeling of the demon scissoring his fingers inside her and she found herself pushing into it. She’d told Belphie in the past that she didn’t really care what he did while they slept together, but she’d never imagined it would lead to her waking up one more with Belphie fingering her while he ground his cock against her ass.

“Good morning sunshine,” Belphie husked into her ear, the sound of his voice sending a pleasurable shiver up her spine as the fog in her brain cleared.

“Haah…Belphie…wha –”

“Just relax princess…unless you wanna be on top?” Belphie chuckled, continuing his work on (Y/N)’s cunt as his words made her snap out her sleepiness.

As if a switch was flipped inside her, (Y/N) found herself feral at the idea of dominating Belphie. (Y/N) moved away from Belphie then, her body shuddering at the loss of contact from him, but it wasn’t long before that pleasure was back. (Y/N) had laid Belphie on his back and straddled his waist, planting her knees on either side of the demon’s hips before sitting on his abdomen. She looked down at him, a fire in her eyes as she steadied herself atop him.

“I hope you were serious, because I’m ready to make you beg for it,” (Y/N) spoke lowly, her hips grinding into the surprisingly hard muscle of Belphie’s abs.

“I’d like to see you try cowgirl,” Belphie chuckled, his thumbs digging into (Y/N)’s hip bones as he helped to rock her against him.

“You better watch your mouth before I make you eat your words brat,” (Y/N) hissed out, her hips shuddering a bit as she ground her clit into Belphie at the perfect angle to catch the nub.

(Y/N)’s movements were quick at Belphie’s challenge. She practically tore her shirt over her head and her panties down her legs, exposing more of her skin to Belphie before turning her attention to him. (Y/N) scooted further down the demon until her ass was resting on his upper thighs. She’d stared at the tent in the demon’s pants for a moment, licking her lips at the little wet patch at where the tip of his cock would be. As quick as the thought of sucking Belphie’s cock came to mind, (Y/N) pushed it out of her mind, filing it away for another time. Now was the time to show Belphie just who exactly was in charge.

Tugging at the waistband of Belphie’s sweatpants, (Y/N) lifted the demon’s hips just enough to get them past his crotch, her (E/C) eyes shining at the way his cock sprang to attention. She watched with rapt attention as his length bobbed and twitched slightly, the tip of it red and shiny in anticipation. (Y/N) kept her eyes on the length as she moved her way back up Belphie’s body, her pussy rubbing against the shaft of it to make the demon hiss as she sat just above the base of it.

(Y/N) smirked down at Belphie, her ego inflating at the sight of his flushed cheeks and sweaty forehead. As much as he would hate to admit it, (Y/N) could tell Belphie was getting fed up with her teasing. Hoping to push the demon over the edge, (Y/N) began to rub the wetness of her cunt onto the length of Belphie’s cock, the head of it catching at her entrance with nearly every pass. At one point, the very tip of his cock had entered her and Belphie’s hands flew to hold her there, trying his hardest to get her to fuck him already. It took (Y/N) pulling away once more for Belphie to finally break.

“Ahhh please princess…fuck please just…fuck me!” Belphie whimpered, his hips thrusting up to try and catch his cock at (Y/N)’s entrance once more.

“Oh I love it when you beg for me…you gonna be a good boy if I fuck you?”

“Yes! Please just fuuuuuuuuck!”

(Y/N) had cut Belphie off, having heard enough, and thrust her hips down to push Belphie’s length inside her in one fluid motion. Both let out a loud moan at the feeling, Belphie reveling in how hot, wet, and tight she was and (Y/N) having her mind blown at how big Belphie’s cock felt. She waited a moment, grinding her hips into Belphie’s, in order to adjust to the new full feeling.

It’d taken a moment but once she’d adjusted, (Y/N) raised her hips up, bracing herself against Belphie’s chest before slamming herself back down. Both of them moaned at the feeling and the pace (Y/N) set. She continued to gyrate her hips up and down the length of Belphie’s cock, little huffs and moans coming from her as she worked.

“Ahh more! Please!” Belphie whined, his nails digging into the meat of (Y/N)’s thighs as he tried to get her to speed up.

“Mmm sh-shit…you don’t get to tell me what to do…haah!”

It was then that an idea popped into (Y/N)’s head. She’d straightened her spine, gyrating her hips against Belphie’s to bump the head of his cock against her g-spot, and wrapped her hands around the column of Belphie’s neck. Her thumbs pressed against his windpipe, silencing the demon. The feeling of being choked while (Y/N) rode his cock was simply a turn on for Belphie. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his back arched, pushing his hips further into (Y/N) as she rode him.

“You feel so good!” (Y/N) moaned out, her hips losing their rhythm as her end neared. “Want you to fill me up…fucking cum…cum in me, breed me!”

(Y/N)’s grip on Belphie’s neck tightened up just slightly and it was just what Belphie needed combined with her asking him to pump her full of his cum to be pushed over that ledge. A broken whine left the seventh born and his abdomen shuddered, and his cock throbbed as he spurted rope after rope of cum into (Y/N)’s cunt. In turn, the feeling of Belphie’s cumming into her pushed (Y/N) over the edge. She came on Belphie’s cock with a silent scream, her mouth falling open to form an O.

(Y/N) rode out both of their orgasms, her cunt milking Belphie for all he had before she collapsed on top of him. She took her hands from around Belphie’s throat and the pair laid there, panting as they came down from their orgasms.

“That was one way to wake up…” (Y/N) huffed out, chuckling as she placed a kiss on Belphie’s chest.

“Mmm you should be on top more often…” Belphie mumbled back, a hand coming up to tangle in (Y/N)’s (H/C) hair.

The pair shared a soft laugh together before the sleepiness and numbness from their previous activity began to overtake them, their eyes fluttering closed so they could drift back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx  
> |  
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
